


Friendship

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in episode one, Currahee, the group runs up Currahee and Muck has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> 2dozenowies Muscle strain

His legs felt like they were on fire, his lungs burned, everything burned. Each time he felt the lose gravel under his feet. Each time harder than the last.

His whole body felt hot, his stomach churned but he had to keep going. He couldn’t give up. "Three miles up, three miles down". He could make it; he would ignore the burn in his leg.

Until he took a step and his leg tightened up, wouldn’t unbend and sent him tumbling forward toward the Georgian ground.

***

He saw it happen, he saw Muck grab for his leg and start to fall forward and he acted. He reached out and grabbed Muck holding him up.

Helping him just as he heard Sobel yelling at them all not to help Muck, watched as Roe and the others step back but that doesn’t stop you, only gives you even more reasons to help not that you need any. You just kept a hand under Muck’s arm to give him that little extra support he needs until you get to the top after all you’re in this together.


End file.
